


Six Tales of Love and Revenge

by silentdescant



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Consent Issues, Drabble Collection, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for six Raven Cycle characters inspired by songs from The Pierces' album Thirteen Tales of Love and Revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Tales of Love and Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to this album a day after reading the books and several of the songs just jumped out at me, screaming references to these characters. Boring and Three Wishes in particular. This little exercise makes me want to put together fanmixes...

Ronan Lynch - Secret

_Got a secret, can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save._  
_Better lock it in your pocket,_  
_Taking this one to the grave. ___

 

Sometimes Ronan just sits in his bed and looks around himself, looks at all the things he's brought back with him. Dream-magical items that shouldn't work in the real world but do, because they worked in the dream. Pens and telescopes and wind-up toys with no keys, which just move after a gentle tap. He looks at Chainsaw, who blinks back at him, clicking her beak in a question only Ronan can understand. _What next?_

\---

Noah Czerny - It Was You

_I never really thought_  
_It would last_  
_And here I am now_  
_Fading fast_  
_But I will not sleep tonight_  
_No, I could not sleep tonight_

_Where would you go?_  
_What would you do?_  
_If it wasn't me, it was you?_

 

Noah doesn't really understand the logistics of his condition. Of being dead. Obviously there's magic at work, and it's beyond his understanding, but he at least gets the gist of it. He needs energy to be physical. He takes this energy from the ley line, or from the others. Usually Blue, who is a self-confessed battery for the supernatural. But where does he go when that energy is sapped? Where does he disappear to? Does he cease to exist for those moments? Will he one day cease to exist altogether, never to return? If he could still sleep, these thoughts would keep him up at night. As it is, he clings to presence as much as he can, without draining Blue too much. Because he's scared of what happens to him when he's not here.

\---

Joseph Kavinsky - Boring

_Marijuana,_  
_Cocaine,_  
_Heroin..._  
_Boring._

_Nothing thrills us anymore,_  
_No one kills us anymore._  
_Life is such a chore,_  
_When it's..._  
_Boring._

 

Having Ronan in the car beside him, his eyes clenched closed in the fitful sleep of a dream thief, is almost enough to fill the void in Joe's chest. It's like a sucking, gaping wound in his body, a black hole that pulls in everyone and everything around him. He fills it with _things_ as much as he can, things stolen from his dreams, bigger and more extravagant and more exciting each time. But nothing fills that hole in him like Ronan does. The mere fact of another dream thief existing helps extrodinarily. Joe looks at Ronan's sleeping face, his dark brows knit with concentration even while he's unconscious, and Joe's body thrums with want. He could take, right now, while Ronan's asleep. He could tuck his fingers beneath those leather wristbands and twist, hold Ronan tight, hold him still, keep him close. Joe never wants to let him go. He wants to cling to this feeling of togetherness forever. But in the next breath, Ronan opens his eyes, and clenches his fists, and he's holding an unopened bottle of beer taken from his dream, and the moment passes.

\---

Blue Sargent - Sticks and Stones

_But you get scared when we're alone,_  
_Like I might suck your blood_

_And I could tell you a witch's spell_  
_But it just might blow your top_  
_And you start to run just as I'm having fun_  
_And it's awfully hard to stop_  
_Its awfully hard to stop._

 

With Adam, it was easy to avoid kissing. With Gansey, it's a herculean task. Blue feels drawn to him like a magnet, and she often finds herself drifting, listing, leaning toward him when they're next to each other, without consciously moving at all. She's pleased to note that Gansey does the same, reaching for her even when she's across the room from him, or tilting his head as if he's about to lean in for a kiss. It's awfully hard to stop. The worst part is, both she and Gansey know the danger that lies in their kiss. It's still awfully hard to stop.

\---

Adam Parrish - Three Wishes

_We'd be so less fragile_  
_If we're made from metal_  
_And our hearts from iron_  
_And our minds from steel and_  
_If we built an armor_  
_For our tender bodies_  
_Could we love each other_  
_Would we strive to feel?_

 

On Adam's darker days, he thinks it's best if he's with Ronan, the boy who knows how to fight dirty, who knows how to take a punch. On Adam's darkest days, he thinks about punching Ronan, starting an all-out brawl so he could let out he rage that sometimes simmers just beneath the surface of his skin. Ronan's good at letting out his own rage. He could understand, if Adam wanted to do the same. But that's not the person Adam wants to be. Ronan doesn't deserve that person. Ronan deserves love and comfort and gentleness, the same things everyone deserves. The same things Adam himself deserves, and the same things he gets in return. It's just so hard to give Ronan that, sometimes.

\---

Richard Gansey III - The Power Of

_He could bring me to my knees_  
_Though I never saw just what he sees_

_Never, ever_  
_Never underestimate_  
_The power of..._

 

Gansey was born to lead. He knows this, deep in his bones. He likes assuming command, he likes giving orders, he likes being listened to and followed. He sometimes thinks this makes him a terrible person. Worse, he sometimes gets the feeling that Blue thinks he's a terrible person. The thing is, he's good at leading. It calms him, in dire situations, to know that the others will listen to him when he comes up with a plan. It's reassuring to know that he can get himself out of bad situations. The problem is there are moments, more and more often lately, when Gansey doesn't know what to do. When he's frozen, frightened, his mind blank and void, and several pairs of eyes are on him, waiting, trusting, knowing he'll come up with the solution. One day soon, he won't come up with a solution, and then what? His friends will be hurt, or worse, and it will be all his fault. There will be no one to blame but him, the leader. The one in control.


End file.
